thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven is Split Open
'Heaven is Split Open' is the fourth episode of The Walk. Someone's watching you. And it's hard to tell your friends from your enemies. Walker, Lawrence and Jo are taken to a military base and have to escape before their descriptions come through. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There are no bonus audio recordings. The walking time for the shortest route is 45 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.02 The City Limits". The podcast synopsis is: "The city limits are controlled by military officers and checkpoints. While you and your found cohort of survivors work together to create a distraction and slip through the barrier, alliances begin to form and questions of true identity arise. How long can you keep your secret, and who can you trust?" Plot Summary Is That Bacon? As Lawrence cooks breakfast, he reveals he had been sleeping in his office and that's why he was so prepared for the breakdown of civilisation. As Jo marches ahead, Lawrence tells you not to mention Charlie to Jo. Military Jurisdiction Jo says there's a military camp in the valley. She thinks you can risk making contact, since they didn't get a decent look when you blew up the car. Charlie wakes up and tells Lawrence she's in Geneva. Lawrence, mentions that "the prof." handed him the device, and questions Charlie about the device, but she says she's not allowed to tell you anything about it. You and Lawrence weren't even supposed to meet because you're a bigger target if you're together. As she's speaking, a soldier appears with a gun and demands to know what you're doing here. Halt You, Lawrence and Jo are taken prisoner by a military officer and brought to Wing Commander Stanton. Jo mentions she was stationed with the Corona Company of the Third Yorkshire Regiment in the Helmand province of Afghanistan. Stanton seems to be familiar with with that regiment, and says she won't have to detain you long and might even help you on your way, as long as you don't match the description of some terrorists who blew up a car. Just a Couple of Formalities Jo starts to question who you and Lawrence are, since Lawrence was so quick to know how to blow up a car and you two are now best of friends despite having never met before. Charlie reminds you that you can't say anything about the project. Lawrence avoids Jo's questions by saying you can't turn on each other now. You need to find a way out of the base. Someone appears and says he knows who you are and "exactly" what you've been up to. Jo Mont-bloody-gomery Though she doesn't recognise him at first, with prompting Jo realises this is Andy Gibbs, a soldier she knew back in Afghanistan. She thinks she can call in a favour to get this all sorted out. Distraction Jo informs you of the plan which involves Jo causing a distraction and then all three of your escaping in a helicopter. Charlie points out that The Burn have been destroying all forms of motorised transport, so this is not a good idea. You go along with it anyway. Think It Through Charlie reiterates that she is definitely not a fan of this idea, but Lawrence points out that The Burn can't have eyes everywhere. You run for the chopper but Stanton stops you. Jo apologises, admitting that you were the distraction, and she'd reported her suspicions about you to Stanton, who takes you back to her office to read the terrorist description. Broken Crown You match the description of the terrorists, so Stanton tells the sergeant to lock you up. As a last resort, Charlie tells you to write 'ZTX5849 Broken Crown, Project Janus, Enact Evolution Seven'. Stanton demands to know where you got the code. Charlie says the code means Stanton's chain of command is corrupted. The sergeant returns to inform you the chopper has just gone down, shot down by The Burn because Andy said you would be on that chopper. Bonus Material *'Inverness Computing Locks Down Another £20M': a newspaper article saying that Inverness University's computer science department has received additional EU funding. This is being used to ensure the EU can remain independent of American technology companies. *'Optic Fracture might change our brains': an article about a new piece of technology, the Optic Fracture. This technology immerses the user in a virtual reality, and the article's author is concerned that this may have a negative effect in the long-term. Landscape Features *Orienteering worksheet * Lost scarf * Birdwatching hide * Sharp bird's feather *Godswood tree *Remains of a camp fire *Beehive *Signpost *Officer's mess *Assault course *Post office *Comms centre *Automotive workshop *Row of jeeps *Fitness centre *Notice board *Clinic *Dining hall Continuity Trivia *In "Distraction", Andy Gibbs is speaking to 'Mullins' on the radio. There is a Mullins military base in Six to Start's other game, Zombies, Run!. *The title is from a passage in the Qu'ran describing Judgement Day: "When the heaven is split open, stars are scattered, seas swarm over, and tombs are overthrown" (82:I-4). Category:Episode